Peep
Peep is an Brawler, he is a whistleknight who uses his bow to guard the Arrow of Time and his castle in the sky kingdom from the outside forces who are trying to seize the legendary weapon from different time period from the Arrow of time Game. He is a medium health brawler. He can use different arrows types to shoot enemies that each has a different effects casted on the arrow and the enemies as well as using two different types in the same shot, he is a super duper versatile brawler due of such amount of attacking options to choose from, his super is super duper powerful is that he casts five different things to help and enhances him in the brawl. Attack: Arrays of Different Arrows He carries his bow which shoots arrow that does medium damage and a good reload speed. He can shoot normal arrows and twelve other arrows types that is infused in it with an effect that either alters the behavior or what happens to the brawlers when hit, he also can use two different effects on his arrows for combined power which can be selected anytime the default configuration before the battle start and even during the battle itself so be quick if you are selecting which two effects to use next, for convenience on arrow combos the player can configure up to three arrow combo shortcuts in the brawler page which then the player can press "1" or "2" or "3" button on the screen when brawling. There are no penalty when using one effect or two effects on arrow when compared to the normal arrow so this means that all players would always choose two arrow types for optimal power. *Damage: 140 *Reload: 1.3 seconds *Range: 9.5 tiles *Pierce: 1 (typical), 2 (with piercing effects) This is the list of different arrow types and what each of arrow does: #Piercing Arrows: Increases its amount of target it can hit up to 2. #Fire Arrows: Cause burns to enemies which deals 20 damage each seconds for 4 seconds (80 total) (same as crow) which increases total damage (220 - 275). #Ice Arrows: Slows down enemies movement + reload speed by 20% for 2 seconds #Lightning Arrows: The arrow will strike a lightning at opponents for 60 damage when is close to them (1 tiles) and guarantees that hit due to light speed (regardless arrow hits or miss). #Homing Arrows: The arrow will follow the nearest enemy after fired. #Explosive Arrows: The arrow will cast a 2 tile explosion when hit for same damage, each pierce will do one explosion each thus multiple explosions is possible with each shot. #Teleport Arrows: Causes enemies to teleport a random location within flat 2 tiles of the location when he/she is hit by the arrow. #Traitor Arrows: When enemies hit by this arrow type for the next 2 seconds their attacks and supers and star power sides are inverted, like their attacks and super damage their teammates instead of yours and their healing heals your team instead of their teammates. #Lead Arrows: They are pulled down that causes them to use more effort to move, decreases their movement speed by 40% for 2 seconds. #Helium Arrows: Causes enemies to float on the air for 2 seconds, during that time they cannot move and attack and use super for 2 seconds though this makes them also invulnerable to low height attacks then after the duration they will take 0.5 seconds to fall down to give time for your team to aim at them. It actually behaves like stun. #Gravity Arrows: This arrow will pull enemies to the arrow then it is close to an enemy brawler. #Time Arrows: Causes the brawler to go to the time when all the nerf was applied to them and all the buffs disappears from them, lasts for 2 seconds The damage stated from the different arrow types can also be increased in the main attack upgrade. Health Base Health: 800 Super: 5-in-1 Chaos When he uses his super, he activates all five powers that are called defence upgrades from the flash game at the same time, these is what would appear with his super. He needs to select where to place his "Extra Turret"s at to use his super, he can also just tap on the super button to place the turret on his current location. *Bubble Shield: It shields him 40% damage for 4 seconds *Extra turrets: He deploys a turret that shoots arrows at enemies, it is like jessie's turret but lower hp + more damage + slower fire rate + faster arrow speed + lower range. In the flash game he deploys two of them but in brawl stars he only deploys one. : He needs to select where to place his "Extra Turret"s at to use his super, he can also just tap on the super button to place the turret on his current location. *Defense Orb: He summons a floating turret on his head that also shoots like Extra turrets, it cannot be destroyed and will disappear automatically after 4 seconds. *Repulse Shield: It will automatically perform a knockback that has the power of dynamike's super on enemies who are close to him (3 tiles radius), lasts for 4 seconds. *Fortress Cloak: Makes him invisible like leon for 4 seconds, it lasts for 4 seconds and attacking while invisible will not remove his invisibility. Skins Upgrades *Triple Combo: He can use up to three different effects on the same arrow at the same time from previously two effects. Costs 2 Golden Elixir. *Level 2: Improves the effectiveness of each of his arrow effects. Costs 1 Golden Elixir. **Level 3: Further improves the effectiveness of each of his arrow effects. Costs 1 Golden Elixir again. **Below is list of what one level of upgrade does to improve. *Piercing Arrows: Pierce + 1. *Fire Arrows Burn: duration + 1 seconds *Ice Arrows: Slow +15% *Lightning Arrows: +1 tiles reach *Homing Arrows: Stronger homing power (-1 tile radius of circle arc where level 1 is 4 tiles radius): *Explosive Arrows: Radius + 0.25 tiles *Teleport Arrows: Teleport distance + 1 tiles *Traitor Arrows: Duration + 1 seconds *Lead Arrows: Speed debff + 25% *Helium Arrows: duration + 1 seconds *Gravity Arrows: Stronger pull strength (+100 speed pull where level 1 is 500 speed pull) *Time Arrows: Nerf duration + 1 seconds Trivia *He was originally planned to be a legendary brawler for a long time but recently i decided to make him an era brawler when i relooked at his arrows varieties and the fact he fights in 5 different era in the flash game. *Lol its fucking confusing that that its spelled "defence" within the fortress upgrade section and its spelled "defense" on defense orb in the upgrade name. *I match the defense orb fire rate which is 1 seconds from the flash game to his extra turrets and defense orb fire rate in this game. *He is the king in both brawlers' Main attack with effects Type B and E because of the variety of arrows he shoots. Category:Brawlers Category:Era Brawlers Category:Main attack with effects Type B Category:Main attack with effects Type E